Lucius' Thoughts
by ShatteredDesire
Summary: Lucius' thoughts on the night he was imprisoned.


The key in the lock clicked and echoed mercilessly as the one who had just looked it, withdrew the key with a knowing smirk and a sly wink walked off leaving the new occupant to glance around his new environment. It smelt funny, like something had and probably still was rotting in one of the dark corners of the small cell. The figure presumably male by the way he dressed and held himself seemed to be quite important or at least self-important. It was dark, only a small shaft of moonlight shining through the tiny barred window casting some if not much light onto the new occupants face, platinum blonde hair slightly mussed and ruffled reflecting the light and giving away his identity.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had landed himself in jail. The inevitable had finally happened and to think he thought himself untouchable even in the eyes of the law; funny how things change overnight isn't it? One minute he had been duelling with Remus Lupin, about to cast 'Avada Kevadra' when that insufferable fool of a head teacher of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Albus Dumbledore had shown up. He stole a quick glance up at him and next minute he was wand less and lying on the floor; stupid werewolf. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to even look at that oaf of a 'teacher'.  
  
Pacing the cell quietly, not that noise mattered anyway with the constant screams and shouts echoing though the cell division as his black tailored cloak fluttered behind him as a fierce wind slipped in through the barred window or rather hole in the wall. Lucius' face was contorted into what could only be self-disgust as he paused and spun around to face the moonlight filtering in, before sitting down on the poor excuse for a bed and almost losing control of his emotions as he placed his head in his hands. They'd taken his wand obviously, but they hadn't taken his spirit no. No-one, well almost no-one could break his spirit; Voldemort would be coming for him he knew. Him and Bellatrix were his main death-eaters. The only main satisfaction of tonight had been the death of that fool Sirius Black. Good riddance.   
  
It seemed blood rivalries ran deeper than normal rivalries, as Bellatrix had laughed and shrieked as he had fell through the veil. His face a mixture of shock and oddly enough relief. Relief from the life that had turned so cruelly on him perhaps, the only thing he duly noted was that Bellatrix's winning curse was not that of Avada Kevadra; it seemed it was only a stunning spell but from what Lucius had heard around the ministry was that once one passed through the veil, it was impossible to come back. That pleased him somewhat, but he wasn't dead. Well at least he wouldn't be had he not passed through the veil, it was called the veil of death by some, saying that all that passed through died instantly but if it was impossible to come back then who knew? Lucius just knew Sirius Black was now dead to the world. What a shame.  
  
His thoughts soon flittered towards Severus and why he hadn't been there. The pain from the mark had been excruciating enough to forewarn that the forth-coming event was crucial to Voldemort's plans and must be carried out with care. He'd tried to get the prophecy from that brat Harry Potter before getting pulled into a duel with Remus Lupin; moments before -he- arrived. That insufferable know-it-all. He'd doubted Severus' motivations and loyalty to the dark lord for some time, but with the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, it confirmed them to him. Severus was working for both sides, what fun Voldemort and indeed Lucius could have with that idea. He vaguely yet vividly remembered how Severus had taken the mark with pride, almost astonishing Lucius with his courage as he seemed completely different to the Severus he'd known at school, then he'd changed at school too. Became more withdrawn than he already was; an amazing feat in itself.   
  
He thought of his son, Draco and all of the controversies he would have to put up and deal with. Denying the rumours he'd been jailed and was simply on a business trip indefinitely. His son would go far to protect the family name and their reputation and he was curious at just how far his son would go. Then there was Narcissa who would probably sell him out faster than anything had she not cared for Draco.  
  
So here he was. Lucius Malfoy sitting in a grotty cell in prison, soon to be transferred to Azkaban. 


End file.
